The Easter Daddy
by BreeZombiee
Summary: Noah can't make it home to Kurt and his children for Easter, leaving Kurt to deal with the family on his own. Sort of just a fluffyish future fic. Slight hints to mpreg.


**I'm normally not one to write fics for a certain holiday, but my house has been in such an Easter mood that I couldn't resist. So I wrote a little oneshot for Noah and Kurt. A future fic, sort of AU where Kurt and Noah have kids. Enjoy my lovelies. :) -Insert Disclaimer- Oh, and HAPPY EASTER! :D**

* * *

><p>"Matthew! Do you know how much time I spent on making that shirt?" Kurt's voice rang out through the kitchen as he stared at his four year old son in shock and a tiny amount of annoyance. The young boy just looked up at him with hazel eyes that reminded him so much of his husband that he couldn't find the heart to get angry. He sighed softly and made his way towards the little boy. He knelt down to his level and let out a small smile. "You know how much daddy hates getting clothes dirty."<p>

Matthew looked up at him once more before pressing a sloppy kiss to his cheek. "Sorry Daddy." He spoke so innocently that Kurt absolutely melted, running his fingers through the brown mohawk. It seemed as though Matthew got all of his looks from Noah, and none from him, except maybe his pale skin. Kurt pressed a kiss to his forehead and looked at the ruined shirt. "Its fine baby, just finish dying your eggs and then we can open your Easter baskets." Kurt grinned before straightening and walking up the stairs.

"Leanna!" he called, walking into his five year old daughter's room to find the girl attempting to curl her hair with her tiny fingers. Kurt smiled sweetly and made his way into the room after dodging into the bathroom to grab a curling iron. He plugged the product in and pressed a kiss to his baby girls head. "Do we want ringlets, or loose curls?" he smiled, looking at his daughter's straight, brown hair, happy she had gotten something from him.

"I want springy hair!" She exclaimed, causing Kurt to chuckle and started curling the brunette locks into ringlets.

"Are you alright, Matthew?" he called down the stairs.

"Yeah! I mades a boo one just for you, daddy!" he called up.

Kurt grinned and yelled for his son to be careful before finishing Leanna's hair and helping her into her Easter dress, putting on an apron over it and grabbing an extra shirt for Matthew to change into. He helped his daughter down the stairs and sat her in one of the chairs as she set to dying a pink egg.

Kurt smiled as he started to work on the lunch that they would soon be eating once his father and mother got there with Finn and his fiancée, Rachel. Kurt bit at his lip, staring at the ham that he was placing in the oven. He wished that his own husband was there to celebrate the holiday with them, but he knew that he was busy working and couldn't get the day off.

He continued to hum softly while he cooked dinner, keeping an eye on his children while they colored their Easter eggs, singing and babbling happily to each other as they stained their fingers and the fabric tablecloth that Kurt had made just for these occasions. He finished everything he needed and placed the decorated eggs around different spots in the house for decoration while the kids continued to color the eggs.

Crying from the baby monitor on his hip pulled him from his day dreaming and he made his way back up the stairs, to grab his 5 month old daughter in his arms and press a soft kiss to her cheek, inhaling the scent of baby lotion and purity. "Hello Beth." He smiled softly, changing his daughters diaper and putting her in her own little Easter dress before walking down the stairs with her in his left arm.

He checked once more on Leanna and Matthew before returning to only the cold dishes of the dinner so he wouldn't risk burning his daughter. But Kurt ended up bumping his hip and gently shaking Beth, causing the girl to start crying, right when Matthew spilt the egg dye over his lap, causing Leanna to throw a fit and the two to start bickering.

Kurt let out a soft sigh as he got to work, hearing the doorbell chime he rocked Beth on his hip and opened the door for Carole and Burt, giving a quick greeting before making his way back to his children, where he helped Matthew change his clothes and told the kids to stop fighting and help each other wash their hands, or there would be no chocolate bunnies. The two kids quickly obliged to what they were told and scampered to the bathroom sink, Carole following just in case. He then grabbed one of the pacifiers from his diaper bag and placed it to Beth's lips, where the child immediately quieted.

He pulled out the mop and cleaned the floor before grabbing the tablecloth with one hand and running to throw it into the wash before throwing away the dye kits and placing the rest of the dyed eggs in a bowl on the kitchen island.

Burt walked in then, taking Beth from his arms, Kurt smiling thankfully and kissing his dad's cheek. "Happy Easter, dad." He smiled happily at the man before working on lunch once more, moving around the kitchen with ease as the doorbell chimed once more and Finn's voice boomed through the house, Matthew and Leanna squealing 'Uncle Finn!' at the taller male.

Kurt smiled happily as he heard his family pile into the living room to open baskets. He only wished that Noah could be there with him.

* * *

><p>"He worked so hard to make today perfect. I mean, when Burt and I came in he was dealing with three crying children, and cooking lunch. He had decorated and had the kids dye eggs. But after lunch and baskets, he just conked out."<p>

"I had to leave yesterday for a business meeting, so he had to take care of the kids on his own….I wish I could have gotten here earlier."

"You're working hard, Noah, you can't scold yourself over one Holiday."

"But Carole, it was Beth's first Easter."

"And I'm sure both of them will forgive you."

"Shelby did say that Beth talks about Kurt and I all the time."

"It's because you're a great father, Noah. Kurt knows that, and your children know that."

"Thanks, Carole."

"I better go, Burt will be waiting in the car."

"Alright, goodnight, Carole. Happy Easter."

"Happy Easter, Noah."

Kurt blinked awake when he felt strong arms enveloping him and he snuggled into the body of his boyfriend.

"Hey you." Noah smiled softly, staring down at him and pressing a kiss to Kurt's lips.

"Hello, Noah. Happy Easter." Kurt smiled sleepily. "I'm sorry I fell asleep on you." He murmured. "I tried to stay up, but nine became a bit too late."

Noah grinned at him and pressed one more sweet kiss to his lips. "It's fine. I put the kids to bed, they told me all about what the Bunny brought them and the awesome lunch that daddy made, and all the eggs they colored." Puck smirked. "You're a great daddy, Kurt."

"And you're a great dad, Noah." He smiled.

"I love you." Noah whispered, pulling him up for one more kiss before they made their way up towards their bedroom.

"I love you too." Kurt spoke as they laid down to go to bed.

"And Kurt?" his husband whispered, curling close and stroking his fingers through his hair.

"Yes?"

"You're one hell of an Easter Bunny."


End file.
